Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
A building management system (BMS) is an IT component used to assist in the monitoring and management of various components within a building. Traditionally, the focus of BMS technology has been HVAC management, although it is also common for a BMS to have functionalities extending to other systems such as security, fire, and the like.
The configuration of a BMS is a complex process, requiring a great deal of engineering. Unfortunately, much of the contextual information collected during that engineering is inherently lost, for example context surrounding the nature, purpose and/or location of physical devices (for example binary/analogue inputs and outputs). This has unfortunate downstream consequences in terms of system adaptability, and the complexity of applications written to interact with the system.
It follows that there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for managing building control systems.